


I like head before the sex, don't blame me

by Katayangi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katayangi/pseuds/Katayangi
Summary: Sicheng thought that if he just ignored him long enough, just left his messages unread and kept away from him and his friends, Ten might stop clouding his thoughts and disappear from his mind and maybe even stop existing.It was probably just that Sicheng had no idea what Ten thought about their relationship and how he saw it – he just knew that it was supposed to be kept secret. And this he was good at – hiding. Not a single soul was suspicious and Sicheng didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.





	I like head before the sex, don't blame me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from millic's I'm Good ft Rejjie Snow and doesn't really have anything to do with the story.

Sicheng stared down the mug standing on his desk. It was halfway filled with a dark liquid that he knew was black tea. As much as he’d wanted to study, his mind kept wandering off. He’d tried staying away from his phone, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to work any more anyway, so he reached out for it and switched it on.

Saturdays were always kind of dangerous for Sicheng. Usually, he slept in and spent his afternoon studying, always trying to avoid having to go out and actually socialize, he did that enough on the weekdays. Eventually he’d always give in to the temptation though, actually looking at the messages directed at him that were asking him to go out and join someone’s plans for the night.

It was not that he didn’t like parties. But every party he went to, he saw people flirting, kissing and making out, getting it on in front of everyone’s eyes, not caring about being seen. And that made him a little bitter. He couldn’t really enjoy parties like he used to before he lost his virginity after one.

_94 new messages_

He unlocked his phone to see his friends making plans for the night in the group chat, Taeil asking for the notes he’d made in the lesson and another message from Ten that he didn’t want to read.

_Ten._

Sicheng thought that if he just ignored him long enough, just left his messages unread and kept away from him and his friends, Ten might stop clouding his thoughts and disappear from his mind and maybe even stop existing. If he didn’t know Ten, his life would be so much easier and there would be so much less to worry about.

But the truth was that without Ten, there would surely be something missing. He’d gotten dependent on him, too attached for it to be healthy. Getting involved with Ten was the best and at the same time worst thing that had happened to him since he got into college.

Now he stared at his phone screen, a hollow feeling in his chest, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist opening the message. He couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was being.

_Quitter, quitter, quitter._

**Today, 04:21 pm**

_Hey_

_You goin’ to that party at Taeyong’s tonite?_

If Ten was coming, Sicheng definitely wasn’t. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand Ten acting like he barely knew him when actually, he was the person Sicheng trusted most.

**05:37 pm**

_Dunno. Prolly not._ _I dont feel like going out tbh_

Two minutes later, Sicheng’s phone screen lit up with another message and he dreadfully opened it, only to see that Yuta had messaged him.

** Yuta-hyung <3 **

**05:39 pm**

_Shall I come pick you up later so we can go to taeyongs together? :*_

**05:40 pm**

_I dont want to go_

**05:40 pm**

_U sure? Even Taeil’s coming, its gonna be sm fun!_ _Is it bc of ten? :/_

**05:41 pm**

_Partly_ _Im not in the mood today, but u two go have fun, alright?_

_Tell me all the juicy details tmrw! :3_

And then Ten had answered.

**05:43 pm**

_Haha me neither_

_But if u dont go u r free, right_

_Wanna come over?_

_We could watch some movies..._

Oh. That was unexpected. Sicheng felt himself melt. He really wanted to be with Ten right now, he just couldn’t resist saying yes. So he did.

**05:45 pm**

_Ugh yeah sure_

_When do u want me over?_

The reply came in an instant.

**05:45 pm**

_U can come over whenever_

_im all alone in my apartment, waiting for you_

The way Ten put it, it sounded way too much like a date. Or maybe it was just Sicheng overthinking and seeing a meaning that wasn’t even there. They were way past the “it’s just a bro-job, no homo haha” phase and had already progressed to the awkward “there’s no feelings we’re not even friends” phase.

It was probably just that Sicheng had no idea what Ten thought about their relationship and how he saw it – he just knew that it was supposed to be kept secret. And this he was good at – hiding. Not a single soul was suspicious and Sicheng didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

-

When Sicheng showed up at Ten’s little apartment (thank god his parents were rich enough to let him live alone), he was clad in a comfy but cute sweater he’d put on after a huge what-to-wear crisis. He nervously rung the bell, not sure what to expect, even though he’d found himself in this kind of situation so many times already. It was just odd every time, he never really got used to it. Because he couldn’t. This was not supposed to be a habit, yet he let himself come back to this point whenever he was asked to.

Ten opened the door and let him in with an impersonal “hey” and a little smile and it was hard for Sicheng to read his expression. Was this just two friends hanging out together or did Ten have any other intentions? He never knew because Ten was just such a mystery. Outgoing, provocative and always over the top with his sarcastic comments, that was how his friends and everyone at campus saw him. But the Ten that Sicheng had come to know was so thoughtful, laid-back and even a little awkward at times. But most of all he was kind – the absolute opposite of what he was in public. Sicheng just couldn’t wrap his mind around _how_ that could be possible.

Sicheng took off his shoes and his jacket when Ten gestured to his couch in his excuse of a living room (which was actually just a small little space with a couch and a television outside of the open kitchen). “Make yourself at home, I’ll be back in a sec.”

When Ten returned from his room, it was with his phone and a blanket he threw onto the couch before flopping down on it next to Sicheng. “So… you wanted to watch movies?”, Sicheng asked, puzzled at how casual Ten was. He usually always got straight to the point and told Sicheng what he wanted from him, but tonight, it seemed like Ten was… not as confident as he usually was.

“I thought we could Netflix… and just chill… and maybe, if you like to, Netflix and chill?” Ten threw a cheesy wink at him and reached for the remote right after. Perhaps Sicheng was just delusional and Ten wasn’t as insecure as he had seemed at first. This was just a normal fuck-bro date. Just hanging out. And fucking. And then leaving.

Even though Sicheng hoped for it to be a little more. For Ten wanting him to stay so he could cuddle him because maybe, he felt just as lonely as Sicheng did and didn’t want to spend the night on his own.

Since Ten was always very direct with saying what he wanted and Sicheng didn’t mind anything that Ten would pick, Ten made them start some Sci-Fi Series with loads of effects and close to no plot that Ten seemed to enjoy a lot. Sicheng tried to pay attention for the first two episodes but gave up after the protagonist turned into an alien in the third.

He grabbed his phone that had lit up with a new message earlier and checked his Kakao. It was Yuta who had sent a picture of himself with a plastic cup filled with an unidentifiable liquid next to a very good-looking dude with slicked back hair that Sicheng didn’t recognize, clearly in Taeyong’s living room where a pretty fun looking house party was currently taking place. Sicheng squinted at the picture and could make out a very blurred Taeil at the very back of the room, sandwiched between a boy who had a frightening resemblance with Mark, the weird Canadian freshman, and the wall.

He did _not_ need to see that.

_You’ll regret not coming when we tell you all the weird stuff that is happening tonight next week! Miss u :***_

With a scoff at the caption, Sicheng just responded with a _Sure hun :P_ and put his phone down again.

“Looks like we’re missing out”, Ten said from where he’d made himself comfortable on top of Sicheng’s legs.   

“Looks like it.”, Sicheng agreed.

“Bet we can have a lot more fun than they have just on our own though.” Ten turned his whole body around on top of Sicheng so that he was facing him and started slowly crawling upwards. The loose fit shirt that he was wearing had slipped down his left shoulder, revealing his bare clavicles that protruded so deliciously from his flawless skin.

Sicheng wanted to touch that skin. With his hands, with his mouth, with his tongue. He wanted to graze his teeth along those harsh bones, maybe bite down a bit and draw the sounds from Ten that he loved listening to so much. But he was caught in Ten’s heated gaze and the way his body moved itself graciously on top of Sicheng’s, bringing one hand up to suggestively slide up his stomach and chest, ruffling the fabric of his sweater but never lingering on one spot for long enough that Sicheng could feel his touch.

It was agonizing and mesmerizing at the same time, Ten had Sicheng gulping when his hand reached his face to trace the outline of Sicheng’s lips just as Ten’s gaze dropped down to his mouth. Sicheng himself was now staring at Ten’s lips as well, perfectly shaped and slightly parted and just so inviting.

Ten was holding himself up on his knees which were caging Sicheng’s legs, keeping his body very close to Sicheng’s but not quite touching it. It was driving Sicheng crazy.

When Ten now licked his lips only to bite on his lower lip right after, Sicheng lost his patience. He wanted to kiss this gorgeous man above him, so he did.

Quickly closing the space between their faces, Sicheng leaned up a bit to connect his mouth with Ten’s. Their tongues tangled immediately, and their teeth clashed which Sicheng didn’t mind at all. Ten was very eager to put his tongue inside Sicheng’s mouth and let it be engulfed by his own. The heavy sigh that escaped Ten as Sicheng roughly sucked on his tongue was swallowed by Sicheng’s mouth.

Audible were only the weird gunshot sounds from the long forgotten Sci-Fi series and the sounds the two were making as they exchanged saliva and unspoken thoughts of affection or maybe just attraction.

Ten pulled back slightly only to mumble “I missed this” against Sicheng’s lips, still not quite leaving them as he pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 _I missed you_ , Sicheng thought. His hands found their way onto the Thai boy’s waist, easily slipping under his T-Shirt to grasp at his hot skin. After a moment of intense eye contact, Ten dipped down his head to bury his face in the crook of Sicheng’s neck.

“Can we fuck now?” Ten’s muffled words made Sicheng laugh despite the situation.

“Of course, babe.” He sat up, taking Ten’s body with him who immediately wrapped his legs around Sicheng’s torso. Lifting both himself and Ten up from the couch, he turned off the television and moved to Ten’s room where a nice queen size bed was waiting for the two.

Sicheng used the time Ten needed to collect himself after he threw him onto the bed to gain back the remnants of his sanity so he could be just the way he knew Ten liked. He wetted his lips with his tongue, tasting the faint vanilla raspberry flavor of Ten’s favorite chapstick that drove him crazy ever since they’d started fucking.

“Strip.”, he now demanded and Ten followed suit, just like he always did. He was leaning against the wall opposite the bed where Ten was laying, making a show of taking off his shirt and pants because he knew how much it turned the Chinese boy on.

When Ten had abandoned all of his clothing except for his boxers on the floor beside the bed, he leaned back and looked at Sicheng expectantly, wanting for him to be the one to tear the last piece of clothing off his body. Sicheng slowly made his way over to Ten, still fully clothed, and got on top of him.

“What do you want me to do, hmm?”, Sicheng suggestively asked, tilting Ten’s head up by an index finger under his chin.

“Please touch me.” As a response, Ten received a hand stroking over his chest, brushing his nipples and then gently rolling them between his fingers one after the other. Ten released soft moans at the sensation, but it was not what he really wanted.

“Please.” He continued to beg, hoping to get what he wanted without having to say it. Suddenly, Sicheng’s hand went down to Ten’s boxers to grope him through the thin material of the garment and slipping inside with a “Since you asked so nicely…”. Stroking the boy through his underwear, Sicheng went back to kissing Ten, exploring all of his mouth like he didn’t know it like his own. He bit down on Ten’s bottom lip just as he dipped his thumb into the Thai boy’s slit and made him whimper with want.

Sicheng now discarded the boxers as well, pulling them down Ten’s legs as he pulled away from his mouth. “Did you clean yourself before I came?”, he wanted to know.

“O-of course”, came the impatient answer, voice laced with excitement for what was about to come.

“Turn around.” He instantly complied to the command, using the arising opportunity to wriggle his bare ass into the air for Sicheng. “So good for me.” He brought his hands down to Ten’s cheeks, cupping them firmly.

“You’re always so good for me – doing everything I ask you to.” He spread Ten’s cheeks apart, making him flinch from being exposed to the cold air, tight rim clenching and unclenching around nothing.

By now Sicheng was hard and leaking in his jeans, the fabric restraining him unbearably as he ran his fingers over Ten’s puckered hole. “How do you want me to stretch you, hm?” He teased one finger around the rim, rubbing around but not dipping inside. “Want my fingers so deep up your ass that you’ll scream?” Ten was shaking.

“Want me to eat you out until you come?” Sicheng leaned down to lick a stripe along Ten’s hole. “Yes, please.”, he moaned into his sheets. “As you wish.” And then he spat onto Ten’s ass, rubbing the saliva all over and then putting his tongue inside.

He started out slow, gathering more spit while thrusting the tip of his tongue in and out slowly and then, once he felt Ten’s opening was wet enough, he poked his tongue in deeper, making Ten keen and arch his back from the sensation the wet muscle inside of him gave him.

“G-God, you’re so good at this…”, Ten managed to stutter in between moans of pleasure. Upon hearing the praise, Sicheng increased his pace, tongue lapping hungrily at Ten’s insides. Just having Ten under him, pliant and needy, had been enough to get Sicheng up in no time and tasting Ten while listening to the beautiful sounds he was making was driving him crazy. He took one hand off of Ten’s ass to palm himself through the thick material of his pants, the desire for friction and the feeling of naked skin on his own becoming stronger by the second.

The outright obscene slurping sounds Sicheng produced while eating Ten out like he was Sicheng’s dinner echoed throughout the dark room. Sicheng decided he felt too hot to still be wearing so many clothes (or even clothes at all) and pulled off of Ten even though he would’ve loved licking him until he’d come. So when Ten whined from the loss of Sicheng’s tongue, he got up to pull his sweater over his head. Ten heard the sound of Sicheng undoing his belt and quickly scrambled to reach his legs.

“Wait, please. I want…” He let his actions finish the sentence as he did the rest of the work with the belt himself and almost too eagerly shoved down Sicheng’s pants. His hot breath fanned over the little wet spot of pre-come on his boxers when Ten brought his face close to the Chinese boy’s crotch. He pulled down the remaining piece of fabric and licked his lips when Sicheng groaned as his length sprung free, hands immediately coming up to wrap around him and stroke him experimentally. Looking up into Sicheng’s eyes, he began to return the favor and lick at his dick, tasting the clear liquid coming out of it. He then enclosed his mouth around the head, sucking on it hungrily before sliding more of Sicheng inside his mouth. Sicheng groaned appreciatively and threaded his fingers into Ten’s hair, enjoying the feeling of a hot mouth around his cock. “Fuck, that feels so good, Tennie.”, Sicheng sighed when Ten took him in even deeper so that he was gagging slightly, but he didn’t stop. He just blinked away his tears and hummed around Sicheng, bobbing his head in a slow pace.

Ten then slid his lips off with a lewd pop, impatient for the real thing, got up and pulled Sicheng onto the bed with himself by the neck. They kissed again, this time relaxed but even more intense and he moaned as he tasted himself in Ten’s mouth. Their breathing was heavy as Sicheng fumbled around in the nightstand for a bottle of lube and he wasted no time in spreading a generous amount on his fingers when he found one. Turning Ten onto his stomach again, he took the bottle and spread some in his crack as well, making Ten hiss from the cold liquid dripping down his thighs.

Sicheng carefully slipped one finger inside, rubbing slowly at first and letting Ten adjust before he went deeper and added another one after some time. Ten let out a pleased sigh at the familiar stretch. They didn’t really have to talk anymore in these moments, just enjoying each other’s company, taking and giving in a familiar manner. Except for when they wanted to talk – because at times, Sicheng ached to let Ten know how well he was taking his fingers and how good he looked while doing so.

He added more fingers and soon, he had four fingers deep inside of Ten, curling them just right so Ten couldn’t do much more than release broken cries of “Oh yes… Ugh, just like that, ngggh…”

“Do my fingers fill you up well?”

“Y-Yes…”

“But you know what would make you feel even better?”

“Your big c-cock inside of me…” At that, Sicheng rolled on a condom, scooped up some excess lube from around Ten’s ass, slicked his cock with it and replaced his fingers with his now lubed shaft.

He pushed in in one swift motion, listening to Ten’s labored breathing as he was being stretched even more than before. Leaning down to trail a line of wet kisses down the back of his neck while he stroked his back for comfort, Sicheng bottomed out and waited a minute or two for Ten to get used to the feeling of slight pain, but soon Ten gritted out a “Move, please.” and Sicheng followed suit.

The pace gradually quickened as Ten pushed back to meet Sicheng’s deep thrusts while wantonly moaning and crying out Sicheng’s name. Having Ten’s wet heat around him felt so good, Sicheng wanted to savor the feeling because he didn’t exactly know how many times from now he would be doing this.

It was pretty impersonal between the two which Sicheng thought was both good and sad. He continued chasing his pleasure like that, pushing in and out of Ten and when he felt himself closer to the edge, he reached around Ten’s body with one hand to jerk him in time with his now uneven thrusts.

Sicheng came inside the condom and after a while, Ten came all over his sheets and Sicheng’s hand. Collapsing on top of Ten, he took a few minutes to catch his breath before Ten pushed him off, got up and disappeared in his bathroom. After Sicheng got rid of the condom, he collected his clothes from the floor and hurried to put them on.

He was pretty sure Ten wouldn’t stop him when he left. When Ten returned, still naked in all his glory, he had a puzzled expression on his face upon seeing Sicheng fully dressed and ready to leave.

“But we haven’t had dinner yet?” And with that, Sicheng stayed.

It wasn’t the first time Sicheng stayed the night, but it felt different. Sicheng felt different.

**Author's Note:**

> my best friend randomly chose the pairing for me and I just thought why not so here we are lol
> 
> I'm not quite satisfied with this one, but I'd be super thankful for (constructive) feedback and if anyone likes this and would like to read a sequel or more about this story I might make more of this :))
> 
> Sorry if this was kinda awkward, this is my first (second) attempt at smut lol oops haha lmao
> 
> btw: Netflix was still running while they were in the bedroom bc autoplay


End file.
